I. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a water recycling system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water treatment and recycling system capable of receiving waste water from and providing treated water to one or more toilets.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Water treatment systems for treating and recycling waste water from toilets are known in the prior art. Some systems use filters and/or a combination of chemicals and filters to treat waste water. Other systems use biological treatment consisting of bacteria and microbes. Some systems involve the use of a single anaerobic biological treatment chamber for waste water while others involve the use of separate anaerobic and aerobic treatment chambers.
Other conventional methods include a precipitation/separation process followed by a filtration cycle for waste water containing feces. The influx of the feces then remains in its place where separation of the solids and liquids occur. Solids are then collected every year to be discarded and remaining liquids that are in its anaerobic state are discharged. The disadvantage of this method is that it has a low rate of water treatment capability, and further it can pose a threat to the ground water when it is discharged into the environment. As a result, liquids and solids collected from this process have to be discarded with extreme caution as not to pollute our environment.
The present invention provides a recycling system that completely breaks down human and/or animal waste water and any biodegradable solid or liquid byproducts into water and carbon dioxide, and thus creates a pure form of water to be recycled and utilized again.
The present invention also provides a water treatment and recycling system which can be effectively utilized with a toilet system. The present invention further provides a method of waste water treatment.
The water treatment and recycling system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes an aeration chamber, a reaction chamber, a water tank, and a plurality of pumps. The aeration chamber and reaction chamber contain therein a plurality of specially treated red-cedar wood chips, and a bio-colony consisting of 16 different microbes and bacteria introduced into the red-cedar wood chips. The first pump receives waste water from a waste source and pumps it into the aeration chamber. The aeration chamber initially treats the water and passes the contents therein via a second pump to the reaction chamber. The water is treated by the reaction chamber and passed via a third pump into the decoloration chamber and then into the water tank. The water tank houses the treated water and is the supply source for supplying water to different water needs. When used with a toilet system, the water tank supplies water to the water holding tanks of the toilets. The bacteria introduced into the wood chips consists of a predetermined balance of aerobes, anaerobes, and facultative (both aerobic and anaerobic) bacteria.